


Starting Our Forever

by kitkat0723



Series: Love Letters 'Verse [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A smidge of angsty feels, Boys In Love, Flirting, Honeymoon in the mountains, Love Letters Verse, M/M, Soft Boys, The Honeymoon fic everyone waited for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: A Cabin in the woods, two whole weeks with just the two of them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Love Letters 'Verse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805962
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Revisiting this 'Verse makes me miss it all the more. Hopefully, you enjoy the long-awaited Honeymoon.
> 
> Big huge thanks to Dee aka NovemberHush for beta reading this for me. I wanted this to be something everyone loved since y'all waited so long for it. Hope it lives up to expectations.
> 
> I should mention :read the rest of the verse before THIS one.

Eddie doesn’t remember much of the trip up to the cabin, he remembers stopping at home to change out of his suit, thinking when they returned from their honeymoon they would be living there as newlyweds. As the Buckley-Diaz family. He remembers climbing into the passenger seat of his own truck, letting Buck drive. The rest of the previous night passed in a blur.    
Sunlight is blazing all around them, neither one remembered to close the curtains the previous night. Looking over to the left side of the bed, Buck is laying on his stomach, head pillowed on folded arms. The sun makes his skin shine in its bright light. Eddie can’t see his ring, but just knowing it’ll be there when Buck rolls over sends a thrill down his spine. Leaning down, he kisses his husband, then slowly crawls out of bed. It should be a crime to leave him in bed, but Buck drove the entire four hours in one go, just to get them here. The least Eddie can do is make them coffee. He knows better than to attempt to cook for his husband. Heading down to the kitchen, the view outside the cabin catches his eye, making his breath catch. Being tucked back into the woods, no other people around. Summer was all around them, the bright, bold, full evergreen trees. The robust, dazzling summer flowers. It made him smile as he continued down the stairs.    
Humming a song that caught his ear the night before, he started the coffee, enjoying the quiet. He loved their family, but after dealing with them for the last week, all of them dealing with even higher stress, he was loving just himself, and later just him and Buck for company. They had things planned, but nothing set in stone. It varied greatly from his last honeymoon. Before his thoughts could get away from him, he grabbed the creamer from the fridge, and sat it on the counter, then stepped over to the sliding glass doors. Opening them up, he breathed in the clean, cool, mountain air. Stretching, he enjoyed the feeling of the bright sun on his muscles. When he heard the coffee maker shut off, he stepped inside and over to the kitchen, grabbing mugs from the small strainer that sat inside one side of the double-sided sink.    
Just as he was pouring the second cup, he felt Buck’s arms slip around his waist and his lips on his shoulder. Some of the coffee spilled out of the pot from where he jumped, but at least he wasn’t wearing it. “What are you doing up, husband of mine?”    
Eddie had to fight the shiver that wanted to make itself known at Buck’s tone and the way the word husband rolled off the younger man's tongue. He finished pouring the coffee, placing the carafe back into its slot before leaning back into Buck.    
“Neither one of us closed the curtains. The sun blinded me.”    
Buck laughed, kissing Eddie’s shoulder again before grabbing for one of the cups of coffee and stepping out of their shared embrace. He watched the sun catch Buck’s ring, making it blaze against the wood of the cabinet and shine against the beige creamer container. His breath caught again. They were married. Buck’s voice brought him out of the staring contest he was having with a piece of metal.    
“You okay?”    
Blowing out a breath, Eddie nodded. When he answered, his voice was a whisper inside the quiet. Not wanting to break the spell, or let the universe hear the words too loudly, the fear of it all being a joke or ripped away clawing at him, out of nowhere. “We’re… We’re married.”    
The smile that always lit up the darkest gray skies for Eddie, beamed at him. His voice, loud in the room, bounced off the walls. “We really are. And we’re going to stay that way.”    
Eddie just nodded, not trusting his voice anymore. Somehow, Buck knew, he always knew, when Eddie’s world felt just a little off like he couldn’t grip onto reality. Buck set his coffee next to Eddie’s untouched one and reached for him. Eddie went willingly into his embrace. “I love you.”    
Eddie clung to him, skin to skin, only the fabric of their sleeping pants between them. He felt Buck’s ring, felt his own against his hands. He breathed in the scent of his husband, let it ground him. They stayed like that until Buck eased back. Cobalt blue eyes stared into his, Eddie tried not to squirm under the scrutiny. Strong, sure fingers grip his chin and Eddie leans into the touch, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, Buck is still looking at him.    
“You and Christopher are my everything. You are both so loved, sometimes I don’t know where to put all of what I feel for you. Never doubt for a second that you are not loved, not cared for, and about beyond measure. Edmundo Buckley-Diaz,” The name still feels a little foreign hearing it and saying it, but it makes warmth spread through Eddie, knowing he’s been heard without speaking, seen without having to make a scene. “I love you.”    
“I love you too.” Pulling Buck closer to him, Eddie tilted his head, capturing his husband's lips with his own. This kiss isn’t going to lead anywhere, and neither of them expect it to. When they finally pull away, they have to empty out their coffee cups and get a refill. Once they’re doctored the way both he and Buck like them, Eddie takes his hand and leads him out to the deck.    
They sit in the iron chairs that were wrapped up in some kitschy woodland creature pattern. The sun warms them, just as the coffee and company does. Neither bothers to try and fill the silence. Eddie thinks this is what it’s like to finally be content. The last year of their life, with one seriously wrong turn, led to this moment, this space in time. He couldn’t be happier that life, and the rest of forever started with coffee and quiet, with the woods and Buck for company.    



	2. Chapter 2

“You sure you know where you’re going?” Eddie looks over at Buck and rolls his eyes as he navigates the mountain roads one-handed. Since they left the cabin, they’ve had some form of contact with each other, every step of the way.    
Eddie taps the one wireless earbud he has in his ear as the GPS tells him their last turn is coming up. “Yes, I know where we’re going.” Buck sighs and squirms in the passenger seat, never known for being patient, especially when it comes to surprises. 

Eddie can’t wait to see the look on his face. He let Buck and Maddie plan their entire wedding, giving minimal input because Buck deserved to have that, and what his husband wanted, Eddie was only too willing to give. But for their honeymoon, Eddie made it clear while Buck picked where they were going, Eddie would be picking what activities they would be doing. And it wasn’t going to be laying in their king-size rented bed naked for two weeks. As much as he wanted them to. Eddie lets the thought go as he turns yet again, their destination finally coming into view.    
The gasp from the passenger seat lets him know he hit the mark. Grinning as he parks, he finally looks over at Buck. Buck keeps looking around, smiling from ear to ear. Instead of pouting, he’s now eager to get out of the car. Reaching up, Eddie hits the compartment where their sunglasses always sit, passes Buck his pair, then opens up his door. Buck is out of the other side of the car like a gunshot, bouncing on his toes. It makes Eddie shake his head before he opens the back and pulls out the bag there. He meets Buck in front of the truck, grabbing his hand again. Walking up, he’s content with listening to Buck list random facts and trivia.    
Stepping into the stable, they both pause, just looking around, the smells unfamiliar, yet somehow reminding them both of their teenage years, each path to where they are now different, but shared in some way. They’re greeted by a brunette woman wearing worn-out cowboy boots and jeans and bright pink plaid shirt, a sharp contrast to the dark browns of the stained wood and animals.    
“You must be Eddie and Buck. I’m Kaitlyn. Welcome to Whispering Pines.”    
They shake hands, and Buck looks ready to burst out of his skin with questions. Turning on the soles of her worn-out boots, she takes them down the row of stalls, the horses sticking their noses out to whinny at them and greet them. Kaitlyn steps over a few times, giving some of them love before stopping in front of an office door. She turns her bright smile back to Eddie and Buck. “I know you filled the forms out online, but we just have the liability one to fill out and then Jackson will get you all set up.”   
The three of them step into a very modern-looking office, filled with papers and horse equipment Eddie can’t name or place. Sitting in the chair behind a large executive desk must be her business partner. As Kaitlyn rounds the desk, looking for papers and muttering under her breath, the man stands and gives them a nod. “I’ll get your horses saddled. Meet me at the end of the row when you’re done. Katie, in the second drawer, left-hand side. Where they always are,” he tells her like they’ve had this conversation a million times over. To her credit, Kaitlyn doesn’t blush or say anything more. Just opens up the drawer and pulls the forms out. Buck’s shoulder bumps his and they share a smile.    
Once the forms are filled out, they leave Kaitlyn in the office and head back to where Jackson is standing with two horses. He walks through a safety briefing and then gets them settled on the horses. Once they’re settled, and Jackson’s mounted his own horse, they head away from the stables, the backpack heavy on Eddie’s back, and only the open fields and paths in front of them. Buck looks damn happy to be doing this activity, but it’s not their ending destination. For now, Eddie is happy to keep his secret from his husband, enjoying the mountain air and clopping of horse hoofs on dirt. It’s a nice, easy ride, though not sitting a horse for years will likely come back to bite them both in the ass. It’ll be worth it though, knowing Eddie was the one to make Buck smile like he was.    
As they reached their destination, Eddie heard Buck gasp and then looked over at him. Together, they slid off their horses, Buck coming to wrap his arms around Eddie. “How did you.. You know what. I don’t want to know. You are seriously the best.”    
Eddie felt the compliment all the way down to his toes. Taking Buck’s hand, he led him over to the small clearing near the lake. Pulling off the backpack, Eddie bends down and grabs the blanket inside, tossing it to Buck. “Spread that out so we can sit down.”    
Buck grins and does as he asks, laying back to look up at the sky once he’s finished. Eddie shook his head, but pulled other things out of the bag, setting them out before sitting down next to Buck. “Hungry?”    
Buck shrugs. “A little. But I can wait until dinner. It’s not a big deal.”    
Eddie nods, they’re used to running on little to no food, fueling up when and where they can. But for the next two weeks, he figures they can try to resemble normal people with normal eating habits. “Well, then I guess I’ll enjoy lunch all to myself.” He’s not going to pressure Buck into eating. The only time he does that is when Buck is pushing himself too hard.    
Grabbing one of the pre-packed lunches, Eddie opens it up, popping a grape into his mouth. He glances around the open field, the lake beyond. The sun high and bright in the sky. Buck laying next to him, arms pillowed behind his head, looking sinful in shades and a dark blue shirt. Eddie can’t help but be thankful all the roads he traveled in life led to this one.    



	3. Chapter 3

When they get back to the cabin, Eddie thinks faintly about a shower, but his legs are killing him and he’s pretty sure there is no way he’s going to be able to stand for longer than it’ll take him to maybe make it upstairs and to the bathroom. Buck isn’t faring much better, wincing as he toes off his shoes. Eddie should have known taking a hike after horseback riding was going to cause them a lot of issues, but at the time he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was Buck.    
They grunt and groan their way up to the bedroom, and towards the bathroom, but when Eddie makes for the shower, Buck pulls on his arm, making him lose his balance, but thankfully Buck was there to stop him. Another groan of pain when they connect sounds in the room. “Bath. Soaking. Then we’ll figure out food, maybe.”    
Eddie nods, standing upright and reaching down for the hem of Buck’s shirt, simply because he can. “Sounds like a plan, but food can wait.”    
He lets Buck go and watches, biting his lip as Buck bends over to start the water. Eddie was mostly sure Buck and Maddie booked the cabin based on the size of the bathtub and master bathroom alone. When Buck turns back, Eddie pretends to be staring at the ceiling, like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. He can’t help the grin that spreads across his face when Buck laughs. As the tub fills, they get undressed. Eddie lets Buck get in first, then sinks into the tub in front of him. Buck pulls him back into his chest, and Eddie sighs, happy to be wrapped up in Buck.    
“This would be better if we’d remembered to grab the champagne.” Eddie hums in agreement, eyes drifting close. “But I like just you and me.”    
“Oh yeah.”    
Once the water reaches level, Eddie has to open his eyes to shut off the taps, then hits the button for the jets in the tub. The feeling of the pulsing jets hitting their muscles, makes them both moan, then laugh. Eddie sits back against Buck, picking up one of Buck’s hands, fingers tracing the digits, running his finger over the gold band that sits on his left ring finger. It’s shiny and new and Eddie knows over time it’ll patina with age and he’s excited he gets to watch it. Gets to have this with Buck.    
By the time they emerge from the bathroom, it’s completely dark both inside and outside the cabin. Eddie locates their warmest and coziest sweaters and pants, handing Buck’s to him, they dress, staring at each other and around the room. Eddie’s stomach growls and Buck leans over to kiss him, then leaves the bedroom.    
Eddie starts a fire in the fireplace because this is their honeymoon and they’re most definitely allowed to indulge. Rising to his feet and brushing off his hands, he crosses to the windows on the far side of the room, making sure to pull the curtains most of the way closed. Staring out into the darkness, he sees the stars and the bright waxing moon. They’re the only two people for miles, and he might miss the city, but for now, he’s content with being one of two in this small pocket of peace. Hearing a muttered curse from beyond the door, he frowns then turns and crosses the room again, opening the door. Buck is standing on the other side of it, a tray from somewhere in his hands. It’s piled high with bowls of steaming pasta covered in sauce, along with the bottle of champagne they didn’t open when they got in.    
A red flush creeps onto his husband’s face. “I wanted to surprise you.” Eddie grins and moves out of the way to let Buck back into the room. Instead of sitting on the bed, they lounge in front of the fireplace, sitting hip to hip. The quick pasta Buck made tasted a million times better than anything Eddie could make. Given more time than Buck had.    
The  _ pop! _ of the champagne bottle pulls him from his thoughts and he grins at Buck and takes the offered glass. Buck leans back against Eddie, and Eddie kisses the top of his head as they watch the flames together. It’s nice and relaxing. The feeling of always having to watch out for something or someone dissipates with every second they’re here. Eddie knows he’ll have to pick it up again but he’s content with the right now. When he feels himself drifting off, he nudges Buck and they head to bed, figuring cleaning up can wait until the morning. Eddie makes sure to close the curtains all the way as they head for the bed.    
There’s more than enough room on the kingsize bed for the pair of them to stretch out, have space, be comfortable, but they wrap around each other right in the middle. Kissing goodnight, Buck rests his head on Eddie’s chest. Eddie runs his hand up and down Buck’s spine, waiting for sleep to take him. It’s moments like these, here, even back in LA with the quiet for company that Eddie can’t fathom how he ever got to be this happy, this peaceful. It’s a far cry from the person he was back in El Paso. He’s been to war, loved and lost more times than he cares to count, but in the end, after everything, he was in the middle of Yosemite National Forest, curled up in a truly beautiful cabin with the love of his life. It was as perfect as far as Eddie was concerned. With one last kiss to the crown of Buck’s messy curls, Eddie closed his eyes letting sleep claim him.    



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to sexy times ahead but nothing in detail.

By the end of their first week at the cabin, they’d explored every corner of it and the patch of land the building sat on. They’d also explored each other in new and exciting ways. New sounds, looks, committing them to memory, for the bad days and the days just because they were on each other's minds. They’d stayed in bed on one of those days thanks to a rainstorm, stripping each other of more than their clothes. By the time they slept that night, Eddie wasn’t sure where he started and Buck ended. He started as one of Buck’s hands came around his waist, lost in thought as he stood leaning against the deck rail, beer bottle in hand.    
“Dinner’s done. What has you all thoughtful?” Buck ran his thumb up Eddie’s side, making Eddie shiver at the feeling.    
Looking up, he met Buck’s eyes in the lowlight of the outside lights. “You. Always you.” It was true enough. It wasn’t Christopher on his mind, it was Buck. And since he knew his son was in the best hands, he could spend all his time thinking about Buck.    
That brilliant smile appeared and Eddie stepped further into the touch, ghosting his lips against his husband’s. Before they could get carried away, Eddie pulled away and stepped back into the cabin. Grabbing more beer, he took it back outside and put it on the table. It was a nice night out and there wasn’t any reason for them to be inside. Buck had made stir-fry with rice, and Eddie would swear he’d actually been to Asia when he was younger just to learn to cook it. They ate out on the deck and enjoyed the sounds of the night, enjoying each other. They talked about anything and everything, never lacking for conversation. Even after being friends for years, dating for more, there were still things they had yet to learn about each other and Eddie secretly hoped they’d never stop the desire to explore and learn about one another. After dinner, they took a short walk, and when they returned, headed upstairs. When Eddie turned to grab something, Buck grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back towards the bed.    
Eddie laughed as Buck’s hands got busy trying to divest him of his clothing. It was one of the things he learned early on about Buck. He loved the intimacy of being skin to skin to someone when they were alone. So whenever it was possible back home, they laid cuddled up in bed, sometimes simply shirtless, sometimes naked, letting their hands explore the other’s body. Memories, scars long healed, bumps and ridges. It was the closest either of them had been to one another. Everyone always said they were sometimes one body with two heads. Some nights laying in the dark, their limbs tangled up, Eddie felt it was a true enough description.    
He groaned when he felt Buck bite down on his neck and hoped like hell the love bites he discovered this morning and the ones Buck would no doubt be leaving tonight would be gone by the time they got home. Scooting up on the bed, he grabbed for Buck, pulling him down on top of him. Wrapping his legs around Buck’s waist, he reversed their positions, making Buck roll his eyes. “Show off.”    
“You know you love it.” Eddie leaned down, hands on either side of Buck’s head, and kissed him, grinning when Buck groaned when Eddie moved his hips against Buck’s. Pinning his husband to the mattress, he teased Buck and himself until neither could stand it.    
It was all hands, heat, and hurry after that, the pair of them chasing their own orgasm.    
Eddie’s chest rose and fell as he stared up at the ceiling, Buck right next to him, looking like how he felt. Strung out, but with a euphoric feeling that came after loving someone else. Buck moved off the bed, heading for the bathroom. Eddie looked over as he stepped back into the doorway, the light of the bathroom casting him in shadow. Eddie wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky as to snag someone as hot as Buck, but all things considered, he was thankful to the universe. Once they’d cleaned up, they cuddled in bed, just sharing the same air.    
“You know, there’s not going to be a lot of time for this once we go back home.” Eddie can’t help the thoughts wanting to make themselves known.    
Buck sighs in the dark and Eddie knows the feeling all too well. “That’s okay, and of course there won’t be, but we have now and besides, there’s nothing to stop us from packing Chris up and coming back if we need the break.”    
Huffing out a breath, Eddie nods. He should have known Buck would know where his thoughts were going. He always did. It shouldn’t be a surprise anymore. Not after all these years. “I suppose you’re right. I’m just worried, I guess.” Even as happy as he was, he couldn’t stop the worry, waiting for the other shoe to drop and take all of this away from him.    
Eddie felt Buck’s lips brush against his chest. “You don’t need to be. Nothing but our last names will change when we get home. We’ll still be Buckley-Diaz at work, and Buck and Eddie inside our house. The only thing that changed for us a week ago was that now everything we do comes with one awesome accessory, that lets the world know we’ve got each other.”    
Eddie’s eyes slipped closed for a second, sleep trying to claim him. He forced them open, even if he was just seeing the darkened room before him. “Love you. Not sure how I got so lucky.”    
“Love you too, Eddie. We both got really lucky. It’s to make up for all the bad shit from before.” Buck shifted in the bed, getting impossibly closer, one arm around Eddie’s waist.    
“Yeah,” Eddie breathed out and the next moment was drifting off to sleep.    



	5. Chapter 5

Eddie knew he wanted their last two days at the cabin to be special. They’d be going back to the real world, back to being fathers and firefighters. Their honeymoon had been a much-needed break as well as important and special. But Eddie knew it needed to be even more special. While Buck slept, Eddie crept out of bed, getting dressed. Leaving a note on the pillow next to Buck, Eddie kissed him softly then headed out. Slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys, he left. He had his music for company as he navigated the switchbacks into the closest town. It was a quiet and pleasant drive, unlike driving down one street in LA. Pulling into the town's one grocery store, Eddie sent a quick prayer up to the universe they’d have what he needed. Grabbing a basket, he started down the aisles, rejecting anything that wasn’t perfect. While the wine wasn’t exactly what he wanted, they would just have to work with it. He smiled at strangers and even recommended a thing or two to those hemming and hawing over a few things. It was a relaxing experience overall. Once everything was selected and paid for, he stopped for coffee then headed back to their woodland escape. He wondered what Christopher would think of the place, even if he’d seen the photos Buck and Maddie had plastered on the dining room wall during the planning stage.    
Before cell reception dropped off, he used the in-dash camera to call home, just to check-in. His sister answered the FaceTime request, her dark hair framed around her face as music poured in from behind. He was so thankful she agreed to stay two more weeks. When he asked her, she said she could work from California just as well as Texas. “Eddie! Aren’t you supposed to be loving on Buck right now?”    
Eddie laughed and recognized the fence behind Sophia as she sat down. Abuela and Pepa must have been having a party. “I had to go out for a second, so I just wanted to check-in.”    
His sister rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “You worry too much. Christopher is fine. See,” the camera turned around and Eddie could just barely make out his son across his Abuela’s yard, playing with a few of his cousins. And all the people milling about. Some party.    
“Thank you, Soph,” Eddie said and his sister came back on screen. She smiled again. “You’re welcome. Hold on.” He got a glance of the party as Sophia crossed the yard. She called for Christopher and soon his little boy's face lit up the screen.    
“Hi, Daddy!”    
Eddie’s pretty sure the grin on his face couldn’t get any wider. “Hey, buddy. Are you having fun with your cousins?”    
“Yes! And Tia Sophia and I even made a cake for today.”   
“You did? That’s great, buddy. Have you been behaving?” Eddie knows he lucked out with having the most awesome kid on planet Earth and that Chris will always behave. Eddie also knows that sometimes, he’s just a kid, and he goes through things like any kid would, even if he’s got extra challenges thanks to his CP.    
“Yes, Dad. When are you and Papa coming home?”    
Eddie was pretty sure his heart exploded hearing Chris call Buck Papa so casually for the first time. He’s only sorry Buck missed it. “In two days. So you and your Tia should make sure to clean up from all the parties she let you throw.”    
Christopher’s laugh was one of Eddie’s favorite sounds in the world. “Daddd!” Eddie grinned.    
One of the kids called Chris and he looked over, then back to the screen, a frown creasing in his brows. “It’s okay, Chris. Go play with your cousins. Your Papa and I will be home soon.”    
“Okay. Love you, Dad.”    
“Love you too, Christopher.” The phone shifted again as Christopher went to hang out with his cousins and Sophia came back into the screen.    
She grinned at him. “Go enjoy the last few days of quiet with your husband, Eddie. Everything’s okay here.”    
“Thanks, Soph. We’ll see you at home.”    
“It wasn’t a hardship to spend two weeks of my summer in California with my favorite nephew.”    
Eddie had to smother his laugh when he heard his niece from somewhere off-camera. “You go fix that. I’m going back to pretending I don’t know.”    
“Traitor,” she hissed.    
“Love you too!” They disconnected the call and Eddie rounded the last turn before the cabin.    
When Eddie walked into the cabin, arms filled with bags and hands carrying the coffee he picked up, he spotted Buck outside on the back deck. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, his torso seemed to shine in the sunlight that lit up the patio. He’d either just got out of the shower and didn’t bother toweling off or had a quick workout in the woods. Eddie was sorry he missed it. He stashed the bags away for later, then took both coffees and headed outside. Buck turned as he opened the door, looking thoughtful at him.    
He accepted the coffee and quick kiss. “I was just going to make coffee, I didn’t know how long you’d be gone.”    
“Not long,” Eddie gestured to Buck’s torso as he sipped from his own cup. “Workout?”    
“Mmm. Quick run. My leg was feeling stiff.”    
Eddie stomped on the instant flash of panic. “Is it okay?”    
Buck nodded, engrossed in getting enough caffeine into his bloodstream. “Yeah. I think I just slept on it wrong, it’s not a big deal.”    
“Okay.” Eddie didn’t want to worry but knew he would. He always would.    
“What did you get at the store?”    
“You’ll have to wait to see.” Eddie grinned around the rim of his coffee cup as Buck narrowed his eyes at him.    
“It’s like that now?”    
“Absolutely. And you’re not cooking dinner tonight, I am.”    
Buck’s eyes got huge. “Eddie..” he started and it made Eddie laugh.    
“There’s a grill, Buck. I’m not crazy enough to use the kitchen.”    
Buck let out a breath. “It’s been a few since you’ve had a chance to cook, huh?”    
Eddie shrugged and sat down. “I have one of the best cooks in LA at my disposal. Why would I want to cook?”    
Buck sat opposite of him. “I don’t know about the best but I know my way around a kitchen and can’t burn water, so there’s that.” He tossed his head back in a laugh as Eddie lightly kicked him.    
“It was  _ one _ time. And it’s not my fault the damn measurements were all off.”    
“Keep telling yourself that, babe.” Buck got back to his feet.    
“Shower, then I can make breakfast.”    
Eddie watched him go, his heart full. He really hopes they never lose how they are with each other.    



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end but not before one lasting memory of the time spent together.

Slipping a fresh pair of jeans on, Eddie glanced at himself in the mirror. Picking up his comb, he tried to tame his hair, only now slightly regretting not packing his hair products. Calling it as good as it was going to get, he grabbed the black button-down, shrugging into it as he left the bathroom. He felt the heat rush into his cheeks and gut as Buck whistled at him. “Wow. Should I be worried my husband’s about to sneak out on a date?”    
Eddie shook his head as he finished up the last button, leaving the top two undone, and stepped up to the bed. “I am going on a date.”    
Buck’s blue eyes narrowed. “Really?”    
“Uh-huh. He’s really incredible. We’ve been seeing each other for a while now. I think he wants to make it official.”    
Buck pursed his lips as Eddie knelt on the bed. “Does he? Does he know you’re married?”    
“He says he doesn’t care. But tonight’s date is supposed to be special.”    
“I see. And what am I supposed to do while you’re on your date?”    
Eddie leaned in, ghosting his lips across Buck’s before trailing down to his jaw and neck. “Take a shower,” he trailed soft kisses along whatever skin he could reach. “Get dressed.” It really wasn’t fair how attractive jealousy looked on Buck. “And meet me downstairs.”    
Buck sighed. “I supposed I could do that, but what about your date?”    
Eddie chuckled, moving back to kiss Buck. “He won’t mind. I told him I’m still hopelessly in love with my husband.”    
“Are you?”    
Eddie grinned. “Absolutely. I’m going to start on dinner. Wear your blue sweater.”    
“Any particular reason why?”    
“It looks good on you.”    
Buck chuckled. “Fair enough.”    
Eddie left the bedroom and went right for the stereo in the living room, turning on some music then went to the kitchen to prepare their food. It wouldn’t be as good as the first time they had this meal, but it would hopefully invoke the memories of that night. Once the steaks were seasoned, and the vegetables are taken care of, he moved outside to the grill, firing it up, as their wedding playlist played on. With the grill heated up, Eddie set the steaks on, going inside to open the wine to let it breathe and grab stuff to set the table.    
By the time the steaks were mostly done and Eddie had put the vegetables on, Buck had stepped onto the deck. His blue sweater stretched across his torso, and his dark blue jeans clung to toned, tight thighs. It was all Eddie could do not to drool where he stood. Shaking himself out of his daze, he stepped over and placed their food on the table to rest. Buck picked up the wine and glanced at the label, raising his eyebrows at Eddie.    
Eddie shrugged, taking it from Buck. “Couldn’t find the exact one, but this will do.” He poured them both a glass, then turned to deal with the vegetables, while another song filtered through the speakers.   
After dinner was plated and they were seated, Eddie’s leg tangled with Buck’s under the table. Eddie told Buck about talking to Sophia and Christopher, and how everyone seemed to be at Abuela’s for something and Eddie feeling like he missed something, but he’d worry about it another time. They finished most of the bottle of wine before Eddie stepped inside and over to the stereo. He turned it off, then found the song he was looking for and turned the surround sound back on. He found Buck right where he left him, sitting at the small wrought iron table, nursing a glass of wine. When the first notes of the song started playing, he smiled and reached out a hand for Eddie.    
Eddie placed one of his hands in Buck’s and then gestured for him to stand. Their bodies fit together like lock and key and Eddie started to turn them in a small circle as the piano music they danced to on their first date continued to play. “ We had our first date when you first asked me out. We had our first family date that night with Christopher at the movies. We had our first date after we got engaged. But this? This is our last first date.”    
Eddie rested his head on Buck’s shoulder, closing his eyes, committing this night to memory just like the first.    
“We have a whole new world of firsts to explore, baby. You and me together, and you, me, and Christopher as a family. No matter how many times we do something, the only thing that’s going to matter is that I get to do them with you or with the two of you.”    
Eddie felt lips brush against his temple as they continued to dance on the deck. When the song ended, they stepped away from each other to clean up, then grabbed the bottle of wine and headed for the living room. Buck started a fire in the fireplace and then they curled up on the couch, Eddie’s head on Buck’s shoulder, watching the flames.    
“I can’t believe we’ve been here two weeks. It feels like we just got here.”    
Buck hummed in agreement, his hand moving absently up and down Eddie’s spine. “We’ll come back, I told you that.”    
Eddie sighed. “I know, I just like not having to share you with the rest of the world, even if I love Christopher more than life itself and you.”    
“I love Christopher more than I love life itself too. You’re a close second.” Eddie laughed. “But, we have family to get back to. And I really miss seeing everyone. And being in the city.”    
“We should…” Eddie let the thought go. Wasn’t it too soon to make dinner plans?    
Buck nudged him with his shoulder. “Should what?”    
“I was going to say, have everyone over for dinner. A party of our own, but we just got married. They already saw us.”    
“True. We could BBQ and I bet we could talk Bobby into manning the grill  _ and _ making pie.”    
“Family day?” Eddie sat up to pour the last of the wine.    
“Yeah, why not? We could get squirt guns for the kids, things like that. It’s summer. The beach might be a no-go, but we can still have fun.”    
“I hate parties, but that sounds like fun. Especially if we can talk Athena into making red beans and rice.”    
Buck sipped from his wine, lost in thought. “Pot luck?”    
Eddie nodded. He liked that better than making Buck do all the work. “Sounds like a plan.”    
By mutual agreement, they tamped out the fire and then headed up to bed, planning to enjoy each other for one last night before returning to the real world. Eddie knew without a doubt they’d try to visit at least once a year for just themselves.    
In the morning, after coffee and making sure the cabin was cleaned, they packed up and stowed their bags in the back of the truck, then headed to the rental offices to turn in the keys. Eddie drove them home as Buck used his phone and then the in-dash monitor to talk to everyone he didn’t get a chance to talk to for the last two weeks. When he heard Christopher once again call Buck Papa and watched as tears formed in Buck’s eyes, Eddie knew their forever would be filled with joy, even if it sometimes came with bad things. As long as they had each other, they’d make it through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU MADE IT!!! Thanks for reading and following along with this brainchild Reb and I cooked up. Make sure to follow her for updates on pre- Love Letters Verse fics (although they will be put into this series). With Starting Our forever the series is now COMPLETED. Hope you enjoyed the ride. We sure did. 
> 
> Take care of yourself and each other.   
> xoxo Kat & Reb

**Author's Note:**

> Come Scream at me or send me prompts for our two favorite disasters on Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
